flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Reincarnation: Riley's Out Again
Reincarnation: Riley's Out Again (sometimes abbreviated as ROA) is a point and click adventure game from 2008 by Christopher "Chris" Gianelloni, also programmed by Alexis Beingessner. It is the second installment of The Reincarnation Series, preceded by Reincarnation: A Demon's Day Out and followed by the minigame Reincarnation: Out to Sea You Die. The series follows a nameless demon whom has been sent to the Earth Realm by Lucifer, a.k.a. "Luke", to retrieve reincarnies attempting to redeem their sins and go to Heaven. Walkthrough Follow these steps in order to complete the game. Dormitory # Click the skull to get your mission. # Get the magnet. # Quickly get the electric eel to charge the magnet. # Click the key to unlock the door and exit. Outside # Click the red baby demon to scare it away. # Go left. Lakeside # Click on the lake demon, to have it devour the red baby demon. # Click again to watch the red baby demon escape, then be devoured by the plant. # Burst the plant onto the tree. # Go right, to go into the portal. Toilet # Climb on top of the stall before the kid reaches the door. # Duck down behind the sink-wall before the kid opens the door. # Get up on top of the sink-wall before the kid turns around. # Click the faucet, so the kid will walk towards it to turn it off. # Switch off the lights once the kid turns off the faucet. # Leave the room before being detected. Corridor # Fling the papers onto the floor. # Open the fourth locker on the top row when the guy reaches the third locker, to knock him out. # Open the fifth locker on the bottom row. # Get the screwdriver. # Use the screwdriver on the underside of the vent. Vents # Go right # Go up. # Go right. # Go down. # Go left. # Go up. # Go up. # Go right. # Go left. # Go up. # Click the vent. You can choose to skip the maze by clicking in the right bottom corner of the screen. Classroom # Click the candy lying on the table. # Click the water bottle on the pet cage. # Click the exit/entrance of the pet cage. # Click the black speaker next to the door. # Click the coffee cup before the reincarny returns. # Click the coffee cup again. Vents # Go left. # Go right. # Go down. # Go left. # Go left. # Go right. # Go up. # Go left. # Go left. # Go right. # Go down. # Click the vent. You can choose to skip the maze by clicking in the right bottom corner of the screen. Lounge # Click the microwave oven to get Riley to walk towards it. # Open the third cabinet from the left, grab the poison and pour it into the sugarbox before he returns. # Click the blue cup to make Riley add the poison into his drink. Credits * Animated, Directed & Written by Christopher Gianelloni. * Programmed by Alexis Beingessner. * Music by Brian Holmes. * Voice of Demon by Deven "D-Mac" Mack. * Voice of Luke by Andrew Dennis. * Voice of Hanging Soul by Christopher "GeneralIvan" Guerrero. * Voice of Half Soul by Eric "Moose" Desrosiers. * Voice of Bathroom Bully by Christopher Gianelloni. * Voice of Riley by Josh Tomar. External Links * Play at Newgrounds * Play at Kongregate * Play at Armor Games * Official Website of B-GROUP Productions Category:Series: Reincarnation Category:B-GROUP Productions Category:Problem Solving Games Category:Point And Click Category:Adventure